Power Rangers: Ninjas Fight
This is the fifth series in the Kry era. It celebrates the fifth anniversary. Preceded by Power Rangers: Heroes of Time and followed by Power Rangers: Cell Drive. Backstory A mad scientist named Reggie Tornado finds the remains of King Kry and revives him. Now under Tornado's control, Kry destroys everything in his path. Then, 4 ninjas appear out of nowhere and reveal their morphers. They turn out to be Power Rangers. The rangers nearly get destroyed by Kry until he gets burned by a mysterious person. Now he joins the Ninja School of Elements. Together they are the Ninja Rangers. Rangers Zords *Phoenix *Whale *Bull *Thunder Bird *Hawk *Dragon *Thunder Beetle *Tiger *Swordfish *Condor *Eagle *White Tiger *Beetle *Serpent *Sawshark *Wolf *Elephant *Bear *Falcon *Snake *Shark *Lunar Carrier The Whale, Phoenix, Thunder Bird, Hawk, and Bull form the Ninja Power Megazord. The Dragon, Thunder Beetle, Swordfish, Condor, and Tiger form the Ninjitzu Power Megazord. The Solarzords form the Ninjitzu Solarzord. The Wolf can become the Moonlight Megazord. The Elephant can attach to the Ninja Power Megazord and form Shield mode. The Bear can attach and form Puncher mode. The Falcon can attachh and form Flight mode. The Snake forms Roller Mode. Shark forms Double Blade mode. The Lunar Carrier holds all 21 zords and is gigantic. It is made out of 21 parts that can hold the zords. It can become a surfboard and any Megazord can ride it. The 4 Megazords and the 5 auxilaury zords can combine and form the Ninja Fighter Ultrazord and the Lunar Carrier forms a bigger surfboad for it to ride. Weapons *Ninja Cannon **Fire Saber **Lightning Staff **Water Trident **Earth Hammer **Tornado Drills *Solar Sword *Lunar Flute Morphers The Ninja Morphers are wrist-mounted morphers that the rangers can either morph with, summon their weapons, call their zords, and activate Ninjitzu mode. They have 3 buttons (later they are 4) and have a shuriken as a plate. In the middle is the ranger's emblem/element. The Sun and Moon Morphers are the same as the Ninja morphers but have a sun/moon for the plate and have a power meter. The Sun Morpher is gold and is weak from 6 p.m- 6 a.m. The Moon Morpher is silver and is weak during 6 a.m- 6 p.m. Later on in the series, the morphers stop malfunctioning during the 12 hour period when they're weak. Allies *Master Yo: He is the owner and principal of the Ninja School of Elements. His element is Light. *Master Flame: She is the teacher of the Fire Ninjas. Her element is Fire. *Master Shock: He is the teacher of the Lightning Ninjas. His element is Lightning. *Master Splash: She is the teacher of the Water Ninjas. Her element is Water. *Master Tornado: He is the teacher of the Air Ninjas. His element is Air. *Master Rock: She is the teacher of the Earth Ninjas. Her element is Earth. Enemies *King Kry *Reggie Tornado *Rose Flame *Billy Splash *Danny Rock *Marie Shock *Prince Kry *Queen Sorrow *Princess Kry *Rockus *Air-iel *Fire Fang *Posei-Dong *Thunder King See Also Category:Series Category:Kry Era